<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Скажи, и я сделаю by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Gavry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087158">Скажи, и я сделаю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020'>fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry'>Gavry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Do not copy to another sote, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teacher-Student Relationship, Translation into Russian, alternative universe, top!Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала Гарри видит сон о своем преподавателе зельеварения, а потом получает отработку за невнимательность.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Скажи, и я сделаю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148903">Kerro minulle, teen sen sinulle</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela">Vendela (Wendela)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>От автора: Мой первый снарри — и сразу ПВП, почему-то этот жанр меня всегда особенно привлекает. Идея возникла, когда я от нечего делать искала в гугле картинки со снарри, а потом эта парочка ворвалась в мои сны. Опасно, но так приятно! Хотя все происходит в Хогвартсе, каждый может сам для себя решить, на каком курсе учатся Гарри и его друзья, на всякий случай ставлю АU по отношению к возрасту героев.<br/>Думаю, что подобных историй написано уже немеряно и я наверняка собрала в тексте все возможные и невозможные клише, которые есть в пейринге, но какая разница?</p><p>От переводчика: А переводчик просто любит школьные снарри и страдает, что сами-знаете-почему их почти не пишут в руфандоме в последнее время.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Урок зельеварения ничем не отличался от десятков предыдущих уроков. Гермиона, понятное дело, все знала и была на шаг впереди остальных со своим зельем, Рон без конца лохматил свои рыжие волосы, потому что опять не понимал указаний, а Драко Малфой то и дело одаривал гриффиндорцев убийственным взглядом. Только Гарри словно находился где-то в другом мире, погруженный в собственные мысли, и совершенно не замечал ничего вокруг. Точнее говоря, он был погружен в увиденный прошлой ночью сон, очень горячий и мокрый, главным действующим лицом которого был расхаживающий сейчас перед классом преподаватель зельеварения. Гарри сглотнул.</p><p>Сон казался таким реальным. Гарри почти чувствовал, как профессор Снейп — Северус — прижимается к нему, проводит ладонями по телу, разжигая внутри огонь. Гарри снова сглотнул, рассматривая предмет своих ночных мечтаний. И этот сон, между прочим, стал далеко не первым! Но в этот момент его зелье с шипением перелилось за край котла.</p><p>— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за невнимательность Поттера, — голос Снейпа прозвучал резко, как удар кнута.</p><p>Гермиона раздраженно вздохнула и недовольно посмотрела на Гарри. «Сосредоточься!» — требовал ее взгляд, но Гарри только пожал плечами, взмахом палочки убрал возникший на столе беспорядок и снова уткнулся в книгу, пытаясь разобраться с ингредиентами. Мысли упрямо возвращались к приснившемуся ночью.</p><p>Снейп целовал все его тело с мучительной неторопливостью, и у Гарри стояло так сильно, как никогда раньше. Вот только он, увы, проснулся до того, как Снейп успел перейти к главному, — потому что кончил, перепачкав матрас. Какое разочарование!</p><p>— Поттер, мне снять с Гриффиндора еще баллов или оставить вас на отработку? — голос Снейпа снова вырвал Гарри из мечтаний. И черт, у него опять стояло!</p><p>— На отработку, — сказал он хрипло. Снейп, кажется, даже опешил от такого.</p><p>— Прошу прощения?</p><p>— На отработку, профессор, — повторил Гарри, игнорируя разъяренный взгляд Гермионы.</p><p>Снейп внимательно осмотрел Гарри с ног до головы и обратно, и тот чуть не кончил прямо на месте. Эти пронзительные глаза, эти плотно сжатые губы, эти пальцы, небрежно держащие палочку — он видел их во сне совсем недавно, они приносили ему невыносимое блаженство, невероятное удовлетворение. Брюки спереди становились все теснее, Гарри уже почти извивался на стуле, и Снейп, разумеется, не мог этого не заметить. Губы искривила легкая усмешка.</p><p>— Хорошо, Поттер. В восемь вечера.</p><p>С этими словам Снейп развернулся и зашагал к доске. Гарри чуть не задохнулся. Этот голос! Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас расстегнуть брюки, вытащить затвердевший член и... Он кончил бы всего через несколько касаний. Пристальный, вопрошающий взгляд Гермионы заставил его прийти в себя и опустить глаза. К счастью, урок подходил к концу, так что Гарри сгреб вещи в сумку и в числе первых выскочил из класса. Ему совсем не хотелось объяснять Рону и Гермионе, что сейчас произошло. Хотя на самом деле ничего не случилось же, да? В голове царила полная сумятица, и Гарри постарался взять себя в руки и справиться со стояком до начала следующего урока.</p><p>Поэтому он и не заметил задумчивого взгляда, которым его провожал Снейп.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~ * ~</p>
</div>Без пяти восемь Гарри спускался по ведущим в подземелье ступеням. Весь день прошел словно в тумане — он ждал вечера. Уже не имело никакого значения, что именно Снейп заставит его на отработке делать, только бы быть рядом. Смотреть на Снейпа, слушать его. Мечтать. Представлять.<p>У двери в кабинет зельеварения он задержался на мгновение. Снейп, как ни крути, его учитель... Ведь неправильно же думать про учителя такое? Такие эротические фантазии — это же ненормально, да? Но Гарри было уже все равно, его и так считали слегка странным, так кому какое дело до его мыслей и снов? Он постучал.</p><p>Дверь распахнулось почти сразу, он даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Снейп стоял в проеме, разглядывая его с головы до ног. Гарри сглотнул, но не отвел глаз. Не сказав ни слова, Снейп жестом пригласил его войти и прошествовал впереди, через весь класс к своему кабинету. Там он указал Гарри на стул, а сам уселся за письменный стол и снова смерил Гарри нечитаемым взглядом. Несколько мгновений они просто молча смотрели друг на друга.</p><p>— Ну и что мне с вами делать, Поттер? — спросил наконец Снейпа, и у Гарри дернулся кадык. Этот голос...</p><p>— Не знаю, — хрипло прошептал он.</p><p>— А я думаю, знаешь, — бархатный голос казался изысканной лаской. — Ты же знаешь, что я могу читать твои мысли. Но было бы куда... интереснее услышать все от тебя самого.</p><p>Снейп поставил локти на стол и опустил подбородок на ладони, не отрывая от Гарри пристального изучающего взгляда. Гарри снова вздохнул, чувствуя, как постепенно приливает к паху кровь.</p><p>— Я... — произнес он и облизнул пересохшие губы.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Я не...</p><p>— Расскажи мне, — прошептал Снейп, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой сделал?</p><p>Гарри поерзал на стуле, мысли лихорадочно метались в голове. Может, притвориться, что ничего не понимает и это просто отработка? Или рискнуть и выпустить все наружу? Такая возможность выпадает лишь раз и, вполне возможно, никогда больше не повторится! И потом — ну что Снейп может? Не будет же он снимать баллы за одну лишь фантазию, в крайнем случае посмеется и выставит за дверь. Ладно, скоро все выяснится.</p><p>Пока Гарри размышлял, Снейп не сводил с него глаз. Хватит ли мальчишке смелости? Он уже несколько недель как заметил долгие взгляды, которые тот на него кидал, голодные и жадные. Только слепой не заметил бы. Упускать такую возможность было бы глупо — но Снейп не мог связаться с учеником, если тот сам того не захочет, если не попросит вслух. Так что сейчас мяч был на стороне Поттера, тот решал, где провести грань.</p><p>— Я... — запинаясь, начал Гарри. Снейп все еще смотрел на него, удерживая на лице равнодушное и спокойное выражение. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и на мгновение закрыл глаза, а когда снова распахнул, в них пылали решимость и почти нескрываемое желание. У Снейпа перехватило дыхание.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы вы поцеловали меня. Чтобы были рядом,чтобы взяли меня, — сказал Гарри ровным, негромким голосом, все время пристально глядя Снейпу в глаза.</p><p>— Точнее, пожалуйста, — прошептал Снейп. — Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>— Хорошо, — Гарри помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты поцеловал меня, сначала в губы, потом в шею, чтобы медленно снял с меня одежду, одновременно гладя все мое тело. Прикасался ко мне везде губами и пальцами. Я хочу прижаться к тебе, потереться о тебя бедрами. Хочу, чтобы ты приласкал мой... — последнее слово Гарри проглотил. Вместо этого он погладил выпуклость на своих штанах, чувствуя, как взгляд Снейпа следит за движениями его пальцев.</p><p>— Ты это получишь, — мягко отозвался Снейп. — Но сначала покажи, что меня ждет.</p><p>Гарри сидел не шевелясь, пока наконец не понял, что именно Снейп имел в виду — или ему показалось, что понял. Медленно кивнув, он встал и принялся расстегивать мантию. Снимать ее до конца он не стал, зато расстегнул еще и штаны, спустил их до самых щиколоток, но трусы решил пока оставить. Потом Гарри уселся обратно на стул, как можно шире расставив ноги.</p><p>Трусы сдавливали набухший член, и Гарри высвободил его, сдвинув резинку вниз так, что только член и яички оказались снаружи. Не отрывая взгляда от Снейпа, он медленно провел рукой вверх и вниз. Сначала погладил кончиками пальцев, потом осторожно, едва прикасаясь, обвел головку, как бы дразня самого себя. Дыхание его становилось все тяжелее, глаза чуть не закрылись. Он выпрямился и обхватил член ладонью.</p><p>Снейп смотрел, как Гарри ласкает себя прямо перед ним. Он-то думал, что мальчишка разденется и останется стоять перед ним, сжимаясь от смущения, а вместо этого тот принялся дрочить у него на виду. Но так даже интереснее... То, что происходило сейчас перед его глазами, ему определенно нравилось.</p><p>Хватка Гарри казалось сильной, рука ритмично поднималась и опускалась, второй рукой он держался за стул, чтобы не упасть. Снейп облизнул губы, подавляя желание обойти стол, опуститься на колени и взять этот красивый крепкий член глубоко в рот.</p><p>— Кончи для меня, — прошептал он хрипло.</p><p>Гарри удивленно втянул воздух, услышав этот мягкий голос, еще сильнее сжал кулак и быстрее задвигал рукой. Глаза его были словно прикованы к черным глазам Снейпа, давление внутри росло, горячее и щекотное, как будто там ждал своего часа комок раскаленной лавы. Потом, почти внезапно, лава вдруг вырвалась наружу, и Гарри почувствовал теплую влагу на пальцах. Прерывисто дыша, он все смотрел и смотрел в глубину почерневших от желания глаз.</p><p>— Полагаю, теперь я понял, чего ты хочешь...</p><p>Снейп поднялся из-за стола и встал перед Гарри. Тот сжимал в кулаке свой еще наполовину твердый член и пытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Мысль о том, что он только что дрочил на глазах у преподавателя, доведя себя до оргазма, почему-то нисколько не смущала, скорее наоборот, она казалась неимоверно возбуждающей, до такой степени, что член снова запульсировал в руке, будто требуя продолжения.</p><p>Одним движением палочки Снейп очистил его перепачканные пальцы и стер упавшие на пол брызги спермы. Потом он взял Гарри за руку и поднял его со стула, поставив перед собой — они были почти одного роста. Гарри уцепился за Снейпа, чтобы не упасть, потому что штаны все еще болтались на лодыжках.</p><p>— Есть что-то, чего ты не хочешь? — мягко спросил Снейп, поглаживая подбородок Гарри. — Просто скажи сразу, хорошо?</p><p>Гарри молча покачал головой. Он быстро, прерывисто дышал, пока теплые пальцы, едва дотрагиваясь, гладили его лицо.</p><p>Потом Снейп его поцеловал, так медленно, осторожно, но Гарри ответил горячо и страстно, углубляя поцелуй. Руки словно сами собой поднялись и обхватили Снейпа за шею, а тот опустил ладони ему на ягодицы, притягивая еще ближе.</p><p>Гарри негромко застонал. Это было лучше, чем он мог себе представить, лучше, чем ему когда-либо снилось. Сильные руки Снейпа легко сжимали его бедра, губы становились все настойчивее, и Гарри открылся для своего учителя, надеясь, что тот прочтет по языку тела самые сокровенные, самые скрытые желания. В голове не осталось ни одной разумной мысли, только возбуждение страсть, которые требовали удовлетворения здесь и сейчас.</p><p>Руки на бедрах Гарри начали двигаться, и трусы упали вниз, в то самое время, когда губы скользнули по шее. Гарри стряхнул штаны с ног на пол. Потом умелые пальцы принялись расстегивать на нем рубашку, пуговицу за пуговицей, не спеша и уверенно, и вскоре рубашка с мантией последовали за штанами. Голодные глаза Снейпа жадно разглядывали обнаженное тело с головы до ног и обратно, и когда горящий взгляд остановился на приподнявшемся члене, Гарри громко сглотнул. Ему хотелось схватить Снейпа за плечи, стащить с того всю одежду, но смелости не хватало. Вместо этого он качнул бедрами вперед, без слов говоря о том, чего хочет, и наградой ему стало вырвавшееся сквозь стиснутые зубы шипение. Снейп положил ладонь себе на пах и принялся слегка потирать.</p><p>Ободренный, Гарри протянул руку и тоже накрыл ладонью пах Снейпа. Когда его не остановили, он упал на колени и отодвинул в стороны полы мантии. Пальцы дрожали, но ему каким-то чудом все же удалось расстегнуть брюки, под которыми явно ощущалось нечто внушительно твердое. Наконец он высвободил член Снейпа и громко вздохнул. Большой, перевитый венами, член чуть подрагивал в его руках, а на самом кончике поблескивала крохотная капелька. Гарри облизнулся и, ни о чем больше не думая, сомкнул губы вокруг головки.</p><p>Горячий влажный рот почти заставил Снейпа забыть обо всем, его самообладание дало трещину, пришлось закусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не толкнуться вперед и не погрузиться еще глубже. Гарри осторожно пососал головку, обвел языком вокруг и насадился ртом на член, пропуская почти в самое горло.</p><p>Снейп нежно гладил Гарри по волосам, задавая ритм и направляя, и тот послушно подчинялся. Одной рукой он держался за бедро Снейпа, чтобы сохранить равновесие, другой сжимал член у основания. Ритм постепенно ускорялся, и Снейп понял, что того и гляди кончит раньше, чем собирался. Он решительно остановил Гарри, который недоуменно посмотрел на него снизу вверх.</p><p>— Встань, — едва различимый шепот, но Гарри подчинился беспрекословно.</p><p>Рабочий стол Снейпа был как раз подходящей высоты, так что он недолго думая просто подтолкнул туда Гарри, усадил на край стола и развел колени в стороны. В зеленых глазах промелькнуло изумление — не испуг, не ужас, которых ждал Снейп, — но оно тут же сменилось вспыхнувшей страстью, и Гарри поднял согнутую в колене ногу на стол, раскрываясь еще больше.</p><p>Дальнейшего приглашения не потребовалось. Снейп нашарил подходящую бутылку и под пристальным взглядом Гарри щедро полил пальцы густой тягучей жидкостью. Потом, не отводя взгляда от возбужденного лица, он медленно скользнул рукой к сомкнутой дырке, обвел вокруг, стараясь смазать как можно тщательнее, прежде чем медленно протолкнуть кончик указательного пальца сквозь тугие мышцы.</p><p>Рот Гарри приоткрылся, он шумно дышал, все время глядя Снейпу прямо в глаза. Он осторожно двинул бедрами навстречу пальцу — кажется, сейчас он получит больше, чем мог надеяться. Мучительно медленно палец проник внутрь, и в тот же миг свободная рука Снейпа обхватила затвердевший член Гарри.</p><p>Обе руки задвигались одновременно — смоченный в масле палец медленно и плавно раз за разом погружался в дырку, и так же медленно скользила по члену вверх и вниз теплая ладонь. Потом ритм стал быстрее, Гарри негромко застонал, запрокидывая голову. Он неумолимо приближался к бездонному колодцу наслаждения, готовый упасть туда. Снейп добавил второй палец. Гарри подтянул себя поближе к краю стола и обхватил Снейпа за шею, чтобы не упасть.</p><p>Так узко, так горячо... Снейп вставил третий палец, покрутил, растягивая вход. Большой палец потирал чувствительную кожу чуть выше, и стоны Гарри становились все громче, отражались от каменных стен. Наконец Снейп почувствовал, что долго так не продержится. Он вытащил пальцы и под затуманенным взглядом Гарри плеснул смазкой на член. Потом взял Гарри за талию, снял со стола, развернул к себе спиной и слегка надавил между лопатками, побуждая опереться ладонями о столешницу.</p><p>Позволив своему влажному члену несколько раз скользнуть между оттопыренных ягодиц, Снейп наконец приставил головку к входу и слегка надавил. Гарри с готовностью расставил ноги еще шире и выгнулся, подставляясь. Такой открытый, такой невинный... Снейп закусил губу, чтобы не ворваться внутрь одним резким толчком, вместо этого он медленно скользнул в горячую тесноту, второй рукой все время надрачивая член Гарри.</p><p>Войдя до конца, он остановился, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и начал неторопливо раскачиваться назад и вперед. Гарри уронил голову на вытянутые руки — если бы не тяжелое дыхание и тихие стоны, можно было подумать, что тот стыдится происходящего. Снейп крепко придерживал его за бедра и толкался внутрь, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Он мог продолжать так всю ночь — неторопливое, почти мучительное удовольствие.</p><p>— Сильнее...</p><p>От шепота Гарри все тело Снейпа словно пронзило электрическим разрядом, он вздрогнул и тут же ускорился, почти помимо собственной воли. Пот блестел у него на лбу, полы мантии разлетались при каждом толчке, мешались спущенные до колен брюки, но он все равно одной рукой держал Гарри за бедра, а второй ласкал его член. Гарри извивался под ним на столе, подаваясь навстречу с такой бесстыдной страстностью, какой Снейпу никогда еще не доводилось испытывать.</p><p>Вдруг Гарри напрягся, выкрикнул что-то невнятное, его член запульсировал, сильными толчками выплескивая теплую жидкость, все тело затряслось в оргазме. Его задница с силой ударялась о бедра Снейпа с каждой оргазменной судорогой, и тот на миг сбился с ровного ритма. Когда Гарри наконец со вздохом расслабился, Снейп остановился и посмотрел на блестящую от пота спину под собой. Какое-то время он просто стоял, поглаживая ладонью поясницу Гарри и рисуя на ней круги кончиками пальцев. Потом понял, что больше не выдержит.</p><p>— Можно? — спросил он. Гарри кивнул и повернул голову, в глазах его снова сверкало желание, а горячая тугая задница так стискивала член Снейпа, что у того невольно вырвался стон.</p><p>Осторожно и медленно он снова начал двигаться, теперь придерживая Гарри за бедра обеими руками, но не успел как следует разогнаться, как волна всепоглощающего наслаждения прокатилась по всему телу, и он негромко зарычал сквозь сжатые зубы. Член дергался внутри задницы Гарри, а тот тихонько толкался бедрами назад, забирая все до последней капли.</p><p>Несколько мгновений они просто были рядом, слитые в единое целое, потом Снейп отодвинулся, и когда хватка его рук ослабла, Гарри почувствовал, что ноги его больше не держат. Но он сумел собраться, повернулся и принялся, опираясь о стол и скрестив руки на груди, следить, как Снейп приводит себя в порядок.</p><p>— Надеюсь, мистер Поттер, вы больше не окажетесь у меня на отработке, — сказал тот, не глядя на Гарри. Внутри у него что-то оборвалось, улыбка сползла с лица. Ну конечно, Снейпу он не нужен. Минутное наслаждения, которое так легко забыть и не вспоминать никогда!</p><p>— В то же время моя дверь всегда открыта, если вам понадобиться некоторое... облегчение, — Снейп поднял на него серьезный взгляд.</p><p>— Спасибо!</p><p>Гарри снова повеселел и шагнул к Снейпу, но тот уклонился:</p><p>— Уже поздно, ваша отработка завершена, Поттер.</p><p>В полной тишине Гарри оделся, чувствуя, как горят от злости щеки. Он никогда сюда не вернется — Снейп даже смотреть на него не хочет, не то чтобы сказать что-нибудь дружелюбное, что угодно! Он быстро натянул мантию и, не глядя больше на Снейпа, направился к двери.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи и приятных слов, — раздался за спиной мягкий, глубокий голос, полный невысказанного понимания. Гарри, вздрогнув, остановился, медленно повернулся и ухмыльнулся:</p><p>— И вам того же... профессор.</p><p>Может быть, он и вернется в комнаты Снейпа. Может быть, даже завтра... Гарри улыбнулся своим мыслям и зашагал по коридору к Гриффиндорской башне.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>